The Legend of Sakura Claus
by Lynne102
Summary: When one special little boy writes to Santa Claus a miracle happens: Santa and Mrs. Claus are blessed with a daughter! But the birth of Sakura Claus brings about a curse. She grows into a beautiful and selfless young woman and escapes to the moral world,
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Sakura Claus**_

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so very happy about this story! I was inspired by a wonderful book called 'The legend of Holly Claus' by Brittney Ryan and illustrated by Laurel Long, and I thought why not make a story based on this book? I highly recommend this book! Ok so if you like adventure, drama, a little bit of everything, and of course the most important thing: romance; this is the story to read! Ok I am going to do a disclaimer since I've never done one before:

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Nor do I own this story plot. I don't really own anything… except my characters!_

Anywho I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: When one special little boy writes to Santa Claus a miracle happens: Santa and Mrs. Claus are blessed with a daughter! But the birth of Sakura Claus brings about a curse. She grows into a beautiful and selfless young woman and escapes to the moral world, where she will face countless dangers, adventures, and a miracle all on her own.

-----------------

**Prologue**

New York City, 1878

It once used to be a grand house, but not anymore. The ballroom where ladies in pink and blue dresses swirled around in man's arms, was gone, and replaced with three apartments. The rooms were divided into many slots overflowing with children, who did not get enough to eat, mother's who scrimped around and made do, and fathers who left before dawn and came back well after midnight.

Ten year old Syaoran, alone in a sliver of an apartment near the top, was wholly absorbed in the smooth wood in his small hands, his eyes fixed on the creature he saw trapped inside. Steadily, precisely, he carved it out.

Outside, it grew darker, and icy rain began to fall. Inside the sound of wailing babies and sour smell of spoiled soup flew through the flimsy walls.

Absorbed in the magic of making, Syaoran noticed none of it. He began to see pointed wings and ridiculous triangular feet. A curving pull of the blade and a beak began to form. Sitting back in his chair, Syaoran looked at his creation and laughed. It was the most oddest bird he had ever seen.

Just then the sitting room door opened quietly, and Syaoran's mother, Yelen, stepped in quietly. Her shoulders hunched against the cold, but her face showed great beauty, in her enormous black eyes. As she took off her shawl, she glanced at her son's intent face and, as if to ward off danger, rested her hand on his head for a moment. Then hurried away to make supper in the dim corner, they called a kitchen.

She then spotted a written letter and envelope lying near the chair and smiled at Syaoran's awkward handwriting. She silently lifted the letter and began to read.

Syaoran's eyes were on his bird as he spoke. "Mother? What do you suppose I saw today over at Stuyves-" He broke off when he saw tears on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously. His mother shook her head. "Your letter, love. It's your letter that makes me cry. But they are not sad tears."

Syaoran looked at her doubtfully. "The letter? But didn't you tell me all children wrote letters to Santa Claus at Christmas time?" Asked Syaoran. "Why would it make you cry?" His mother dropped to her knees in front of him. "Tell me what you see in this room."

Syaoran looked around the sitting room. "A wooden table, your chair, a lamp with a beautiful glass, my books. Lots of books." He smiled. "You." He leaned into his mothers arms. "And it's enough, darling?" Whispered Yelen.

Syaoran looked at her with questionable eyes. "Enough? I don't understand," He answered slowly. "This is home. This is where you are. It's more than enough." Without another word, Yelen tightened her hold on him, and held him for a long time. Then she rose to her feet, folded the letter back into its envelope, and slipped it into Syaoran's pocket.

"Mrs. Sip at the bakeshop, my love, has been kind enough to extend our account for another week. Will you please go and get a loaf of bread, or shall I send the butler?" Syaoran frowned judiciously. "The butler is getting fat and lazy, mother. He's an awful lazy fellow. So I suppose I better go myself."

"And where's your scarf, then?" Yelen said as she caught his arm. "It's dreadfully cold." She could keep her voice cheery, but her eyes betrayed her.

Syaoran put on the woolen muffler around his neck. "I'll be fine. It's a warm scarf. I'll put it over my head if I get cold," He said, watching his mother's face. "I promise." "Don't forget to post your letter!" Reminded his mother, as the door closed behind him.

Syaoran stood at the door bracing himself, just as he always did. Just like always he reaches into his pocket to touch his father's watch. It didn't matter that the watch hadn't worked for almost a year. It had stopped right after his father died, and there was no money for repairs. His father could have done it; he loved intricate mechanisms.

Syaoran stared into space, remembering his father bent over a tiny broken toy. Syaoran wrapped his hand around the watch tightly; it was fine the way it was.

Oh, the cold! It was freezing, but Syaoran leaned into the wind, for he knew there was no point in being afraid, it'll only make things worse. You had to act as though you weren't cold. You had to step lively instead of hover near the walls-

Syaoran stopped, ignoring his own rules. He wasn't cold.

He looked around him; there were all the people pushing past him, freezing. But he wasn't. Syaoran looked toward the Bowery, were all the gaslights were gleaming, and then at the darkness of Second Avenue. By logic, his feet would already be numb, but no. Happy, Syaoran walked to the postal box and dropped his letter in. Time seemed to stop. Suddenly, a great wave of warmth rolled through him, a velvety liquid warmth that coursed throughout his whole body. It had no source, no end, and standing there in the dark, cold street, Syaoran knew that something extraordinary had just happened to him.

-----------------

In Forever, the Land of Immortals, the first snow flakes were always silver. Father Christmas watches it dance through the air to the ground. Then soon more followed. Soon the stairs, terrace, and gardens were cloaked in snow. The stone nymphs that lolled in the reflecting pool reached up their graceful arms and caught feathery crystals in their palms. The bronze horses at the top of the clock tower touched noses and whined.

The trees usually so stiff, forgot themselves and began to sway to an unknown rhythm.

Father Christmas- who is known to some as Nicholas Fujitaka Claus or Santa Claus- flung open the windows with great happiness. Yes, its finally here! Impulsively, he leaned as far out as he possibly could, from his window, and caught a handful of snowflakes. He spun around and hurled them into the room.

"Ahem!" A sorrowful-looking goblin brushed at snow from his jacket.

"Oh! Clow! Sorry, old friend! It's the first snow! And do you know what that means?" Without waiting for a reply, Fujitaka, as everyone he knew called him, answered. "It means that the Christmas season has begun!"

"It means there are letters to read, lists to make, and-" Clow was cut off by Fujitaka. "Letters? Are they here? Oh, Clow, you know how much I love the letters!" A smile formed on his face. "That's where the magic really begins. When they write the letters, they believe in something they cannot see, touch, or hear. Even if for a few minutes they move beyond themselves. Don't you agree?"

Clow snorted lightly. "I'm sure I don't know. Well the dragons have delivered four hundred pounds of letters. And they are spilling all over the floor."

"Clow!" Boomed Fujitaka, as he put his face in front of the goblin.

"Ye-s-s, your m-majesty?" Stammered Clow.

"Cheer up!" "If you say so." Clow said sighing lightly and scurrying away.

"Oh dear. Goblins are such sorrowful creatures. At least they are well organized and kind-hearted souls." Laughed Fujitaka to himself.

He strolled over to his study room, to read the letters. On one side, the windows were showing him of the snow storm, but on the other, mirrors where supposed to be reflecting the storm but the Boucane sisters, the tiny fairies, liked to play tricks, so for their own amusement, they put a spell on the mirrors to show silvery water. Good thing Fujitaka didn't mind. He liked the Boucane sisters. Unlike goblins they were untidy and hopeless at cleaning. But they were so kind and made delicious nectar with their flowers. Such a pity they never could remember how to make the same drink twice.

Clow was right. The study room was filled to the top with letters. There were some in creamy envelopes and some were in raggedy newspapers. Letters from all over the world swam in the room.

Fujitaka smiled with satisfaction. He sat down; thankful that the place was already situated for him. He reached over and plucked a random letter from a sack. He read, "Der ClaZ, Clarens has a hors. I want Won to. I Lov you. Miles." Smiling, Fujitaka scribbled a note on a scroll.

Fujitaka picked up another. "Dear Mr. Claus, I am good in health, and hoping the same for you. Stella says you're not real. But I think you are. I would like to have a doll. My last doll drowned last summer. I cried real tears. I do hope you bring another for me. Thank you. Kaho."

"You know she dropped the doll into the well." Came a calm voice, from the corner. Fujitaka glanced over to the speaker. A golden wolf laid on a cushion, not to far from his seat. "Yes I know; but I have a feeling, she will be with us for a long time. Maybe forever." Kero, the golden wolf, sighed lightly. "We've lost Stella, though. Such a pity." Fujitaka sighed sadly, but then smiled. He reached for another letter, but his mind lingered on Kaho. How he was going to mourn, when she stopped writing. No, he scolded himself, he would have the pleasure of watching her story unfold. That's the way it was supposed to be.

The carved clock ticked away, throughout the afternoon. The snow swirled around the windows in feathery plumes. The warm fire crackled and popped. Kero, fully asleep, sighed comfortably. Santa read every letter. Many of them made him smile; some laugh; but each was precious to him. One child, a kind-hearted child, wanted a doll; a boy admitted he was bad about his cat, and wanted a train set. On and on it went, thousands and thousands of children, each alive to possibilities and dreams.

The door opened, and two bright green eyes peeked around the edge. "Tea?"

Fujitaka looked up, pleased at the interruption. "Nadeshiko! Yes, of course, tea! Come in! Sit down!" He waved his arms to indicate that she could have any chair she pleased. "We'll find a spot for you, my love! Come in!" Nadeshiko cleared a little place, near the desk. She placed a tray of tea and freshly baked cookies, down on the overly crowded desk, and poured some into their cups. She then sat down and began to sew. She took her pin out of her raven colored hair, then jabbed it back into place. Then she stood. "I'll tidy up a bit."

This was a ritual. Every year, Nadeshiko came in and tidied up the over flowing mess of letters. She acted as though he didn't need the help, and he pretended not to notice. He kept his head over the letters, while she tidied up.

The dragons must have _thrown_ the bags into the room, Nadeshiko thought, pulling a bundle of letters from under the sofa cushions. There was one on top of a picture frame. She stood on a stool to get it. She also spotted another on top of the clock. Good gracious! A very wet letter. Poor thing, must have written it in the pouring rain. I'll look under the huge rug. I do hope there are none from last year-

A sudden hoarse sound interrupted her thoughts. She looked up startled, and saw something she had not seen since her mortal life ended centuries before: her husband's tears. In his hands he held a thin sheet of paper, and Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he silently held it up for her to read.

"Dear Santa Claus," It began. "You know I have never written. I could never think of anything I needed or wanted for Christmas. But this year I had a different idea. What do _you_ want for Christmas, Santa? You always answer children's wishes, but what about your own? Isn't there one thing in the world that you wish for but do not have? If you will post a letter back to me, I will do all I can to bring your dream to life. Respectfully, Your friend, Syaoran C- L."

"Well," Said Nadeshiko softly. "Well."

"No one-" Fujitaka cleared his throat. "No one has ever asked me what I wish for."

"He's a very special boy, that's clear," Said Nadeshiko. The gently, "Do you have a wish?"

"Me?" He looked at her in confusion. "Me?" "Yes, you. You who give children their dreams. Do you remember your dreams?" "Sometimes," Said Fujitaka slowly, reaching back into lost time.

"Do you dream of a child?" Nadeshiko whispered.

"A child?" Fujitaka went still. Isn't one thing in the world that you wish for but do not have? _That you wish for? _Yes, of course, of course! Like a great, golden wave of sunshine, a wish burst upon him in a shower of light. A child. He wanted a child, a child who would make their life complete, who would share the love that streamed between his heart and his wife's. He looked at the letter that his wife held. How could he not have known? Astonishing, astonishing that this flimsy piece of paper with a child's scrawl had the power to change everything. Entwining his fingers with Nadeshiko's, he looked across the cozy room to the snow-covered world outside and realized that this was a letter that would change the Land of the Immortals for all time.

-----------------

Well I hope you like it! I am so excited for this story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! If you have any ideas, questions, comments, ect. please let me know! Thank you so much! Please review:)


	2. Chapter One Slightly Prologue

_**The Legend of Sakura Claus**_

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so happy for all the review I received! I would like to thank **ruler of all evil, Totally Kawaii, dark red shadows, Book Thief, dbzgtfan2004, syaoran143sakura, Sparkly Faerie, Noble Skuld the Legend killer, and Strawberryz** for reviewing! Thank you so much! Oh in the last chapter I forgot to mention that Nicolas Fujitaka Claus is the King of Land of Immortals. And Nadeshiko is the queen. And that Sakura will be a princess. Well here's the chapter!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When one special little boy writes to Santa Claus a miracle happens: Santa and Mrs. Claus are blessed with a daughter! But the birth of Sakura Claus brings about a curse. She grows into a beautiful and selfless young woman and escapes to the moral world, where she will face countless dangers, adventures, and a miracle all on her own.

**Chapter One**

Where is the Land of Immortals? Well if it wasn't for Helevetius Erst, then no one would know of this land… or even Santa Claus! There have been maps of this land. There was one in Amsterdam in 1459. And another in Madrid in 1622. If it wasn't for an old man that wanted to share a secret and Helevetius happened to be strolling by then everyone would be oblivious. Because of him, one of the great legends of Christmas was born.

It all began on a cold March day in 1792, when Helevetius was seven. An old man that owned an old book store called him into his shop. The bookseller locked the door, covered the windows, and drew out a very old map. After he swore him to secrecy, he showed him the map of the Land of Immortals, or rather known as _Terra Immortalium_, as it said on the glowing piece of paper. The map showed it was almost completely covered in ice and snow, except for the green land in the middle. Helevetius asked many questions and the bookseller whisked away the map. Several days later the map and the bookseller vanished.

For 18 years Helevetius tried to find the Land of Immortals. He seared in the Himalayas, on the steppes of Siberia, sunk beneath the Caspian Sea, at the bend of the bridge that appeared once each century on the Faeroe Island. At long last he ventured into the Atlantic circle, pushing across millions of miles of ice. Day after day he moved on, until he was almost blinded from the glare of the sun on the snow. Finally after weeks of trudging on, he saw a shimmering purple mountain.

That's where he encountered Fujitaka and Kero. They told him that he was the King of Forever and introduced Kero. He explained of the mountain, how it was really a glacier and that was where the kingdom lied. He also explained he could not make it there for it is only for immortals that have done good in this world. He told him what good he could do by marking his path on the maps for people who would go through there. The Fujitaka smiled and called a sled for him, so he could be returned back home.

"Your majesty, what was the man shacking for?" Kero asked, for he has not known of fear. "Kero, that was an emotion called fear. Since we do not have that in Forever." Fujitaka replied with a smile. "Did you experience fear when you where mortal, you highness?" Kero asked. "Yes, I did. All mortals do." Fujitaka said gently. "What are they frightened of?" He asked now curious. "Lots of things, Kero. Hunger, pain, death, disappointing each other, sickness. The list goes on."

"Sire, what if he tells of this land?" There was a pause. "I don't think he will, but if he does then it will put more hope into this world. That is what this world needs; hope." Fujitaka said sighing softly then smiling. "It just gave me an idea." Kero looked at him. "What idea, sire?"

"An idea that will explain my appearance on Christmas Eve." He began to chuckle. "I will build a toy factory on the North Pole, and I will dress up the goblins in red suites." Kero chuckled lightly. "They will hate that."

"I know. I'll call them elves."

"They'll hate that even more." Fujitaka laughed. "Sire, who do you plan to tell?"

"Now that is already solved. You know the poets love to talk. I will gather them and invite them to my workplace. There they will see the elves working away and me; maybe in a red suit myself, and they will go back to there homelands and tell everyone. Since poets love to spread the news!"

And that is exactly what Fujitaka did. The poets were even more better about this then expected. And as time past by, people started to make books about elves working away and Santa Claus; a jolly soul, who gave presents to good little girls and boys. Fujitaka was overjoyed and blessed the day Helevetius Erst had seen his fateful map. It seemed the Land of the Immortals would be safe for all time.

-----------------

Fujitaka had come to think of the letter he had received as the Golden Letter, for some how the generous heart of the writer had mingled with his wish for a child, and a strange thing had occurred. The elders of the universe, seeing the wish of one and love from another, must have had an effect on them, for Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were presented, at last, with a child.

Summer had turned into fall. On a cloudless day, a vast crowd gathered near the castle. Mermaids, naiads, and water spirits shared the same cool water. Fairies hovered over the heads of princes, magicians, poets, heroes, gnomes, goblins, fauns, and centaurs who waited patiently for a signal from the castle.

Suddenly Fujitaka stepped out of the castle. And a stir of whispers were heard. "There he is!" "But look at his face!" "See how his eyes twinkle?" Beaming Fujitaka bowed to everyone. A little wave here and there. Everyone was fussing. The goblins were fixing things up, most likely making the water spirits mad. The roc giving a terrifying smile. Everyone seemed to be smiling. Fujitaka felt as though his heart would burst with joy.

"My people, today is a wonderful day! Today a child has been born to us- the first child ever to be born in the Land of the Immortals! You have a princess, and Nadeshiko and I have a daughter!" At once everyone burst out in happiness. People were says; "I told you!" "I knew it!" "I could tell!" Then someone asked, "What is the name of the child?" Fujitaka smiled. "Her name is Sakura! For the name has been picked by my beloved Nadeshiko, for she loved those flowers; even in the winter time." Everyone agreed.

The Boucane sisters overjoyed started to bump into each other and into other people; and one of them bumped into the roc, who threatened them. The goblins who rarely smiled, smiled at their kings happiness. The water nymphs splashed water around. Everyone was overjoyed.

Fujitaka threw his head back and laughed; a very hearty laugh at that!

Is it possible a laugh can be heard over the horizons into the depths of darkness? Well I must say; it isn't impossible. For the laugh was heard… Could it be heard to evil? Or perhaps silvery, thin ears that could hear the laugh from the Land of the Immortals. Herrikhan, the name of the evil warlock, sneered at a mouse running for cover.

He swooped up the mouse, and playfully threw it into the air, and caught it effortlessly. The mouse let out a terrified squeal. "So, a child has been born in the Land of the Immortals. Now Fujitaka is a proud papa! Oh glory be to everyone! So he's a beloved king and now he will be a beloved father. He was always lucky." Herrikhan said as he petted the mouse with a long, dirty fingernail. Except for the unnatural whistling in his _s'_s, his voice sounded quiet normal. The mouse breathed rapidly, for it was frightened of the warlock. "The wee little mousie would like to live in Forever, hm? Fujitaka and Nadeshiko and their princess would feed you little crumbs of toasty bread. You would like that wouldn't you?" He let out a small chuckle which sounded like a gargle. "Little mousie loves to go in warm cozy places like the castle in Forever, right?" Then all was silent. But his stroking did not cease. He then hurdled the mouse to the opposite wall with all of his strength. The squeal, the soft thud seemed to satisfy him. He leaned over on the side of the bed to see the roaches come to devour the dead mouse. "A baby princess," He mused. "Sakura. A fitting name." He turned to look elsewhere. "Don't you agree, Bestial?"

"Yes, My Lord." A thick, yellowing white head came into the room. It was huge, almost as big as an eight-year old! Its eyes were gaping pink holes and his mouth was a lipless crumble. Two rubbery arms carried him, since he had no feet.

"Santa wouldn't want to keep me from having fun, right? He the jolly soul wouldn't want to miss out on his old chum, Herrikhan, now would he? He wouldn't want to keep me from the christening, now would he? After all I'm an immortal too." Herrikhan giggled.

"Immortal too, my lord." Bestial repeated.

Herrikhan picked up a mirror. "Well I have aged terribly over the last century. I better spruce up for the party." As soon as the words left his mouth his saggy silvery skin became more uplifting, his eyes became wider and slightly brighter, his yellow robe became a velvety purple tunic. The iron band that was encircled around his head so tightly ever since he had came to Odyl that terrible day, was put with jewels and gold. "Much better." He purred to himself.

As long as you didn't look into his mouth, he looked like a human. Every warlock was assorted by the color of their mouth. The good kind; the ones that meant no evil had the color of aqua, the bad kind, had the color of black. That's the color of his mouth; black.

It hadn't always been like this. He used to be a fair person who dropped from the stars from the elders. The elders loved him and praised him. He began a mortal life; even though he was an immortal. He grew to love power and became greedy for power. He learned of the power from teachers, though they grew to fear him, for he gained too much power. He then began to gather people, who were willing to follow him, and praise him. He then had his followers build a kingdom, as he ruled them; they would praise him for his power and would do anything for their king. Little did he know, the elders were watching him from the heavens. Then one day Herrikhan thought of an idea. He gathered his followers. He told them he was god and they had to praise him, to earn a place in heaven. To his surprise; they did not want to comply.

To prove to them he was almighty, he pointed to the ground and lightning shot to the ground. Everyone began to scream and run for cover. The elders then came down from the heavens, and Herrikhan thrown from his perch, fell to the ground. "You, Herrikhan, once our most favored, is now a deadly disease to the universe. You have chosen evil over good many times. We would usually kill you, but some have begged for you alive; in that way you will b our prisoner for eternity, you will be forever in Odyl, full of fire under the earth. The air their will be as needed as oxygen was to your mortal body. You are allowed to travel to the mortal world, but you cannot stay very long, for you need the air from Odyl. Bitter storms will accompany you, to warn people of your arrival. You will be powerless in less you are in the presence of fear. But when love over powers fear, you will have no power."

That is when they put the iron band into Herrikhan.

Herrikhan had laid still for days. He did not move an inch. Then he asked if there was a cure. At first the elders ignored him, but after he kept persisting, they finally told him.

"To free yourself, you need to posses the purest and most compassionate heart ever born. This heart must be given to you by free-will and by love. If you obtain this, then you will be free once again." Herrikhan rolled over and looked at his new home. Then he turned to the world. "You will see me again!" He hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed this! I know Sakura hasn't been in this at all, and while I was writing this I kept thinking she needs to come in. But as you read she didn't. But from now on, she will be the main character. You just needed to know this information before we get into the main story. So this is sort of like Chapter one but still at the same time a Prologue. Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions, ect. please tell me! Thank you! I want to thank you all for reading! Thank you! Please review:)


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of Sakura Claus**_

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so happy for the reviews I got! I would like to thank **TamoumatheStarWarrior, Sparkly Faerie, ****adviceangel** (sorry it just changed on it's own.)**, and syaoran143sakura **for reviewing! Thank you! Well here's the chapter with Sakura in it!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When one special little boy writes to Santa Claus a miracle happens: Santa and Mrs. Claus are blessed with a daughter! But the birth of Sakura Claus brings about a curse. She grows into a beautiful and selfless young woman and escapes to the moral world, where she will face countless dangers, adventures, and a miracle all on her own.

**Chapter Two**

Clow was freaking out over the christening. How was the Queen going to walk from the castle over to the church? What if she tripped and – oh horror! – dropped the princess? Where will we all fit? What if everyone is too loud and – oh the horror! – the princess cried? Clow freaked out more then he usually did.

At three o'clock before the christening, him and the other goblins, began to decorate the church for the ceremony. A velvet carpet was laid out, and not one little wrinkle was there. No one. They put up velvet curtains, to keep the eager crowds from hovering to close to the baby. They were also in charge of making sure everyone didn't speak above a whisper. At last at nine thirty, they finally were finished, and went to get washed up.

Unfortunately for the goblins, the Boucan sisters came with flowers in their arms. They declared the carpet was hideous, and dropped rainbows of petals over it and put up flower garlands. When the immortals arrived, they loved it, everyone cheered. The sisters curtsied.

The ceremony was soon to begin. A musical pipe rang out through out the Land. For the gates of the Immortals are opening. Everyone grew excited. Immortals burst into the land. These immortals were the kind of mortals that assist mortal beings. In came in all kinds of immortals; starting from Demeter and her daughter to the tooth fairies to the leprechauns, who were on the best behavior. Everyone had to squeeze into the square. The ones with winds were up in the air, as the tall strong ones held up the small immortals, which were too small to see the ceremony.

The last of the immortals came; which was a big winged white as snow horse. And on his back was a beautiful woman, who wore the most silkiest cloth ever seen. She slipped off the winged horse's back; this was Sonomi, she surveyed the crowd as she saw some familiar faces. She is over a thousand years old, but her short red wavy hair and face showed no sign of old age. Gracefully she walked to the door of the Cathedral and disappeared inside, for she was going to be the godmother of the little princess.

At that moment Kero and another wolf, named Spinal appeared and everyone began to whisper, "There here!"

Kero looked determined and calm, and Spinal a black-white wolf, not able to contain itself, walked toward the cathedral in a happy manor. Behind them the _three_ most important people, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, and the most important of all, the delicate lace, which was their beloved Princess.

Fujitaka reached out to touch hands to people who had their hand to him, as Nadeshiko had a glowing face. Soon they reached the cathedral doors, and like Sonomi, the three disappeared inside.

Time passed. The crowd was getting more and more determined to see their new princess. They could hear the voices of the angels singing inside the cathedral, as they imagined the scene.

"Look, here they come!" A wood nymph cried. And soon enough the King came out with a huge smile. He stepped aside to let his wife pass. And they both waited for their glorious daughter to emerge in her godmother's arms.

Sonomi looked upon the crowd and smiled a radiant smile, and held up the baby for all to see.

Sakura Claus is a beautiful baby with soft velvety cheeks that are tinted with a red blush; her huge green eyes looked like sparkling emeralds, her little hands clutched at nothing. She looked upon the crowd of immortals. She, who has not cried, let out a laugh. Everyone began to ooh and aww at the adorable baby. Soon everyone began to laugh or chuckle.

Sakura was laughing at something the rest could not see. Only the youngest Bocane sister knew what she was laughing at. For she was laughing at the will-o'-the-wisp. They are the smallest of the fairies. Mortals think they are dust moths, so they are the only fairies willing to show themselves in front of mortals. They were very grateful that babies could see them, for they would perform for the babies. And that is exactly what they were doing, they did somersaults, wiggle around, and dance for the baby Sakura.

-----------------

The immortals feasted like they have never feasted before. Everyone ate like there was no tomorrow, which was funny in someway. The tables were set for every single guest that was invited to this special ceremony.

Holly, who had slept throughout the feast and carriage ride, was now awake. Sonomi lifted the baby from her crib and held her close. She began to whisper some words in Russia to her. As soon as she was done to looked over to the parents. "It is as you have wished; I have given Sakura the gift of wisdom and strength. And as sure as I am Sonomi, the goddess of Russia and keeper of Sakura's soul, she will need those in life. This is not for me to five but for me to foresee. I will tell you my friends that Sakura will fill you with so much love and she will illuminate lives of those she meets. Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko, you are in the presence of the most pure and most compassionate heart every born."

As soon as the words left her lips, a sharp metal sound was heard throughout the palace. Everyone looked around confused. Fujitaka jumped to his feet in alarm. They all waited for the noise to continue but it stopped, making everyone stare around in confusion. Some voices were heard from the guests and the little beings began to fidget nervously.

Nadeshiko, ashen and unsure, rushed to Sonomi to retrieve her baby. She handed her Sakura. Sonomi stood completely still, listening intently. The guest did not notice the cool air until it reached up to them. Everyone looked around in alarm as the fog thickened.

The fog brought along a sour smell. It smelled of something rotten with a hint of metal. Some spirits began to choke as others began to gather their belongings, ready to flee.

"Stop!" Sonomi's voice, usually so calm now had a hint of command in it. "We must all stay together. Herrikhan has arrived in Forever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it!! I'm so sorry it is so short! I wanted it to be a cliffhanger. Ok the real conflict is in the next chapter. Ok PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! And I am so sorry I have not updated last week or on Friday or Saturday! My mom has been dragging me to do Christmas shopping! Today we're putting up the Christmas tree! So now I'll be more inspired! Ok I'll try to update on Tuesday. Please review! Thank you for reading:)


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Legend of Sakura Claus**_

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so happy for the reviews I received! Thanks a bunch! I am so shocked that this story got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I would like to thank **Black Chaos and Light Catastrophe, Sparkly Faerie, angel881994, TamoumatheStarWarrior, Valentine Satiguss, syaoran143sakura, SnowCharms, Abby, Nadia, Cassie, and Bailey **for reviewing! Thank you:)

Summary: When one special little boy writes to Santa Claus a miracle happens: Santa and Mrs. Claus are blessed with a daughter! But the birth of Sakura Claus brings about a curse. She grows into a beautiful and selfless young woman and escapes to the moral world, where she will face countless dangers, adventures, and a miracle all on her own.

**Chapter 3**

Herrikhan! What was he doing in Forever? Everyone wondered. Hadn't he been banished for all time? Sonomi and Fujitaka exchanged glances for they knew the condition: He can be free if he could possess the purest and most compassionate heart ever born.

'But she's only a baby', thought Fujitaka. 'I know', thought Sonomi to Fujitaka. 'You know he will do anything to obtain the heart.'

'But… he can't come here!', boomed Fujitaka. 'But, he can try.' Sonomi thought back.

"People of Forever," Sonomi said loudly. "You must stay calm! Herrikhan can only enter if you feel fear. Do not fall into his grasps! Only if you believe in Love and Trust, will you not be in his grasps. He would fall back into his tomb. Remember, Forever is not a land where fear is!" She stepped down and began to walk the isles. She touched a hand here and a shoulder there. "Remember; Love always prevails!" Sonomi said calmly. Something in her face soothed them and they all began to calm down.

The beings began to shake themselves and take deep breaths. They began to push fear away from them.

It worked, for the fog began to thin and the smell began to fade. And soon it was purely gone, and everyone sighed with relief.

-----------------

Meanwhile in the forest, Kero and Spinel, another wolf, sensed something was not right and were in the forest, trusting their sense in smell.

"I don't think it's over here." Spinel, an ebony colored wolf, said with concern in his deep voice. Kero's piercing eyes looked into the pitch black of the forbidding woods. Kero glanced around and lowered his gaze.

'This doesn't feel right,' Thought Kero, his warning senses tingling.

"Wait! I think I see something over there!" Spinel called as he began to run into the darkness. Kero uncertainly went with him. Spinel and Kero saw that the sparkling gate to the Land of Forever was still intact. There was one jewel for every immortal in Forever. It was beautiful… But something didn't seem right.

Spinel stepped forward and felt a gust of wind. He uncertainly took a step forward and sniffed the ground. Then the wind threw Spinel into the gate, and Spinel let out a loud howl.

"Spinel!" Kero yelled. That was all Herrikhan needed to be able to break open the gates and pull Spinel through.

Spinel started to be dragged and he fought as much as he could. But you can't fight something you can't see. Kero leaped toward him but the wind pushed him away and pinned him down.

Kero watched in terror as Spinel, his best friend, was being whisked into the mortal world. He watched as vultures soon swooped down to the struggling wolf and consumed him live!

Kero watched in horror and terror as he felt so helpless and afraid. He snapped his eyes closed and hid his head down.

-----------------

Utterly unaware of what was happening; Sonomi walked to the giggling baby and kissed her lightly on her soft as petal cheek. Then she took out a necklace and gingerly put it on Sakura.

"This necklace holds the secret to the elders. I did not know you would need this so soon, though. You mustn't ever open the locket but keep it with you always. For now you can rest easy, my child, for love and this locket will keep you safe."

Sonomi turned to the crowd and said, "Sakura, I have also brought you the gift of laughter, in the form of-" Sonomi stopped for a moment and fidgeted with her robes. "In the form of-" She again stopped to fidget with her robes. "In the form of- oh heaven's sack! Come out already!" Said Sonomi. "Here is a fox named Naoko. She is barely older than you are and she has horrible manors!" Naoko jumped out and looked at the crowd. She sat with a thump and looked at the crowd in shyness. But the shyness didn't last long. Naoko became curious and walked over to Nadeshiko. Her golden eyes looked into the big green eyes. She then jumped into Nadeshiko's lap and sat next to her new friend.

"Down, girl! Down!" Scolded Sonomi. Alexia reluctantly jumped down. Now everyone came forth with their gifts. A fairy gave Sakura a quilt made out of flower petals. Some other fairies gave small presents of some sort. Lots of immortals who used to be mortals gave the princess toys, books, and soft blankets. Lots of guests gave jewelry. Soon Fujitaka put the ceremony to an end.

Once everyone had left, Fujitaka went out to search for Kero and Spinel. For he did not know that they had went to investigate. Very quickly a feeling went thru him and he knew something was not right.

He went into the carriage and searched in the woods. He went to the gates and saw Kero laying there.

"Kero! Are you alright?" Asked Fujitaka, who was worried and concerned about his friend. Kero didn't move. "Kero?" He asked. Kero slowly lifted his head and stared gloomily at him.

"Spinel… Terra… They've both been killed." Kero said hoarsely. Fujitaka looked at Kero with so much sadness. Terra was another wolf, her coat was as shiny as the sun and she had a wonderful sense of humor.

Fujitaka laid a hand on Kero for comfort. "Come back to the castle when you are ready." Fujitaka said, fully knowing Kero could not come back to the castle now. He nodded to Volbis and they were off again. Fujitaka sat in thought when a horrible thought occurred to him. 'What if he slipped through the gate and is in the castle right now. What if he is at Sakura's crib and holding out his hand to touch her?'

Worried, Fujitaka looked up in alarm and said, "Home. Home NOW."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! I am sorry it is so short! I'm also sorry I took so long! Please forgive me! I promise to update next Friday. I will try to update before Friday, since I have Christmas break. Ok PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Please review:)


End file.
